


Walking Through Life

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Academy and Institute. [3]
Category: Original Work, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Female x Omega Male, Alpha Luther, Angst, Babies, Ballet, Beta Ben, Beta Vanya, Birthdays, Childbirth, Cousins, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harp - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Allison, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Omega Number Five, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Parent Number Five, Piano, Self-Discovery, Snapshots, Soft Diego, Torture, Violins, Weddings, alpha diego, recitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Sequel to 'The Noble Institute' and 'Handled and Torn'Knowing that Lora Hargreeves was extraordinary was only the start of her journey to become a full fledged member of the Umbrella Academy. Whilst beginning to understand what Lora is capable of, the Hargreeves begin to learn what family really means.





	1. My Name Is

**Author's Note:**

> The third fic to the first two parts which I know is going to be fun to write, if you ever want to see anything in particular just let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First proper meal together since dealing with the second threat in the short duration

My name is Lora Hargreeves and this is my story. 

My family was like any other... only it wasn't. My dad, named Five, raised me alongside my step-mum, Alice, as well as my aunts and uncles in the house that they were raised in. Most of the time I felt a bit like an outsider but they tried and I was grateful for that. After all, it couldn't have been easy to raise someone like me. 

Each member of my dysfunctional family had a power. 

Uncle Luther had super strength and he looked a lot like a gorilla. 

Uncle Diego could hold his breath for a infinite amount of time and he could curve anything he threw, in particular knives which of course drove Dad nuts. 

Aunt Allison could alter reality and make people do whatever she want to. 

Uncle Klaus could talk to the dead, he spent a lot of his time talking to Uncle Ben. 

Aunt Vanya could do things that I couldn't quite explain. 

 

Dad could jump through space and time. A pretty useful skill to play hide and seek in. Dad didn't tell me a lot of things when I was a kid. He always tried to hide things from me, keep secrets. That's okay though. Everyone had secrets after all. 

Mum could do the same as Dad but she also had the skills of everyone else, she told me that her skill, apart from time manipulation and super healing, was that she could learn the skills of other people. Quite convenient really.

 

So, yes, this is my story, even from the moment I was born, it sure was a rollercoaster. 

 

_Do you want to hold her?" Grace asked, looking over to the baby. Five nodded, sitting up._

_Grace walked over to the cradle and carefully put the baby in Five's waiting arms. Five took her straight away and cradled her in his arms. He looked at her little features and used a finger to stroke her face._

_"She's perfect." He whispered._

_Grace sat on the bed, "She's going to need a name."_

_Five nodded. He took a moment to think of a name that would be perfect._

_"Lora."_

 

I can't remember everything from the first year of my life but Dad would tell me the fun stuff, tell me that I was an unnaturally quiet child and that not much fazed me. He still has the crib that I used to sleep in, like he slept in too. There's a faded '5' on the side of it with the iconic umbrella logo on the front of it. The blanket that Uncle Klaus had made stays inside of it. Although my family argued a lot, they were still a family and I knew that they would always be there for me. 

*

Five cradled Lora as they sat on the sofa in the living room. They were having another family meeting, about Beatrice - the new Handler for the Commission - and Victor, the father of the siblings over at the Noble Institute. 

"He's still recovering." Grace explained, "I'm still unsure what the full extent of his injuries are." 

They nodded. Diego looked at Grace, a sad expression on his face. "Thanks Mom." 

Luther turned to Five, "Where's Alice now?"  
Five looked up, "In my bedroom. She's weak. I think that Dracoria drained her energy when I- You know." He said guiltily. 

"You did what you had to Five. We understand." Allison soothed. She looked around. "Hey, where's Klaus? And Billy? He's staying right?" 

Diego nodded, "Yeah, Klaus is just showing him to the guest bedroom." 

Five snorted but quickly covered it with a cover, accidentally jostling Lora, who luckily stayed asleep. 

"We have to find Beatrice then." Luther stated. "We don't know what she's planning to do next." 

Vanya, who had been staying quiet in her seat next to Allison spoke up. "As much as I think that we should find her, I think that we need to come up with an actual plan. We don't even know where she is." 

"I agree with Vanya on this." Five spoke up. "We shouldn't go looking for trouble. I want her dealt with as much as the rest of us but not while we're not ready."  

The rest of them agreed. It was far too dangerous to fight without a plan. Allison got up and walked to Five, "Can I have a hold?" 

Five nodded and carefully passed Lora over to her. Allison adjusted her in her arms and smiled at her little face, "She's so cute." She awed. 

Klaus walked into the room then with Billy on his tail They were laughing with each other but abruptly stopped when the people in the room were staring at them. 

Klaus sat on the sofa, Billy sat next to him. 

Luther awkwardly cleared his throat, "We were just deciding what to do about Beatrice." 

Billy nodded, "Right. What did you decide?" 

"We're going to wait," Luther elaborated, "we need to plan what we're going to do." 

"I agree with that. Beatrice always seems to be a step ahead of us, that's her weakness though. We need to find where she's hiding now. She would've gone back to her Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Diego asked. 

"Yeah. The problem is that we have no idea where it actually is. No one does." 

"Well we'll just have to try and find it." Luther said. He looked over to the clock, "Right, I'm heading up to the training room before dinner."

He marched out of the room, Klaus stood and went over to the bar and pulled himself a drink, "Anyone else?" 

"Yeah please."

Klaus poured drinks for himself, Billy, Diego and Five. He gulped his down with a sigh. "What  _is_ for dinner? I'm starving." 

"Don't know Mom didn't say." Allison explained. 

Klaus patted his stomach, "I wouldn't worry though, she's so good." He turned to Billy. "I hope you have an appetite." 

"I am a little hungry." Billy smiled. 

Klaus smiled back, happily, "Goody!" 

Five sipped his drink then placed it on the table beside him, "Are you okay watching her for a second? I'm just going to get Alice." 

Allison smiled, "Yeah of course I am." 

 *

At dinner, Luther sat in the seat opposite Allison. Billy sat opposite Klaus. Alice sat opposite of Five, who had Lora in the high chair beside him. Diego was sitting their awkwardly, carving into the chair like he used to do when he was younger. 

Grace entered the room with fresh plates of lasagna, she placed a plate in front of everyone. She placed a warm bottle of milk in front of Lora, that was all she needed. Diego couldn't help but notice the smirk that were going back and forth between Alice and Five, and Billy and Klaus. He sighed internally. Would those guys just get a room? A man has to eat for Christ's sake. 

"So how long do you two think you'll be here with us?" Allison asked Billy and Alice. 

"I suppose until we finish with Beatrice and Dad gets better, if that's not too much trouble." Alice elaborated. 

Allison shook her head smiling, "No, don't worry, no bother at all, in fact the more the merrier." 

Alice smiled and took another bite of her meal. 

Klaus looked over to Billy and smirked when Billy got some food on the corner of his mouth.  _He's cute._ Klaus thought to himself. 

Five took the bottle off of Lora and placed it on the table. He glanced over to Alice and smiled as she smiled back at him.  _She's so beautiful_. Five mentally remarked.

Diego glared at Luther, the staring going between him and Allison was kind of creeping him out. He took a last bite of his meal and placed the cutlery on the plate. He waited until everyone was done before standing to leave, as well as the others. 

"Thank you Grace, that's was delicious." Billy and Alice thanked her. 

Grace smiled, "You're welcome." She said as she began to clear the plates away. 

 

Five chuckled as he went to pick up Lora, who had fallen asleep in her chair. "Come on you, time for bed." He groaned as he began to leave the room.

"Want me to come up with you?" Alice asked. 

Five nodded, "Of course I do." 

She grinned and took his spare hand as they left the dining room. 


	2. The Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks it's time that Lora gets her own room in the house

[Ice Dance (Music Box) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUdugbSPx84)

Carrying an abundance of paint cans up the stairs, Five, Alice, Allison and Diego walked up the stairs and into the spare bedroom which was going to be Lora's nursery. It did used to be Reginald's bedroom but everyone decided, that because their father wasn't around anymore, the room should be Lora's. Whilst they were at it, they also gave Grace her own bedroom as well; even their robot mom deserved a bedroom too.

Klaus and Billy were watching Lora in the living room downstairs. Unbeknownst to both of them, pretty much everyone in the family had suspected of their... 'romantic entanglements'. It was pretty sweet actually. 

Lora was now 4 months old and it seemed as though she deserved her own bedroom. Nothing ominous had happened since  _the Dracoria incident_ so it was safe for Lora to have her own room but Five would still have the baby monitor (with a camera) just in case, you could never be too careful after all. He knew that he could trust Klaus and Billy to watch his daughter. Klaus hadn't touched drugs since he got clean. 

Five, Alice, Allison and Diego put the paint cans on the floor of Reginald's old bedroom. Luther and Vincent had moved everything from their and placed it all in the attic that would be then sorted out to see what could stay and what could go. Although he wasn't the greatest father in the world, the Hargreeves found themselves accepting their father's death when they took everything out of that room, it was like they were really saying goodbye to him. 

The room was empty, the paint cans were in the middle of the room and the four of them were wearing old clothes that they didn't mind getting dirty with the paint. The colours chosen were pastel pink, blue and green; simple but beautiful colours.  

Allison began painting the walls green that looked like hills, Diego painted the ceiling - during the daytime it would be a blue sky with white clouds, then when it was nighttime the ceiling would become the night-sky with hundreds of stars twinkling above Lora's head as she slept. 

Next they put a carpet over the floor which looked like a luscious green field, littered with little daisies, there was a rug in the middle of the room which looked like a small pond which you could actually look into and see your reflection, whilst keeping its soft touch. 

Five's old crib, now Lora's crib, was placed where Reginald's old bed would've been, in the centre of the wall. Five had painted a large cherry blossom tree that would be above her head as Lora slept in the crib, Alice helped paint the blossoms. Five smiled at the look of sheer concentration as the paint brush shook in her hand. She even stuck her tongue out a one point. 

Diego was setting up the changing table, next to the large wardrobe that was stocked with the clothes that Allison had purchased for her niece. Someone had installed a cushioned window bench where the window was, hanging above it was a dreamcatcher with a small number '5' hanging from it. Five brushed a finger over it and listened to the chime that followed, he smiled softly at Alice, he knew it was from her. Even when they working together, she insisted on hanging a dreamcatcher above their heads when they slept, even when they weren't sharing the same bed. 

On the opposite side of the room was an old rocking chair that Grace used to sit on and read them stories when they were children, quite fitting for the room. Allison laid a gingham blanket over it, and beside the chair was a small bookcase that would have books eventually that Lora would pick out herself, for now, there was a small ornate music box. 

On the bookcase shelves, instead of books, were the teddies and cuddly toys that were given to Lora when she was born by her aunts and uncles, Five knew that Lora was going to be extremely spoiled by her family, most of all him.   
It only took them a few hours, but by dinner the room was done. 

"Thanks, Allison, Diego. I really appreciate it." 

"It was for our niece," said Diego, "of course we would help." 

Five smiled, and hugged his siblings. He watched them leave through the door and turned his head to see Alice sitting on the windowbench. He sat beside her and pulled an arm around her, pulling her in closer to him. He could heel her head on his chest. 

"You okay?" He whispered. 

She moaned a 'yes'. 

He tilted her chin up, "You sure?" 

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired." 

"Well, we can go take a nap before dinner you know. I'm sure the others don't mind watching Lora." Five suggested. 

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. "You've hardly seen her all day." 

He shrugged, "She'll be fine." He smiled at her. 

Five helped her up to her feet and they walked out of Lora's new bedroom. Five smiled, pleased at himself. Not too bad actually. They did a pretty good job of it, he was certain that his baby girl would love it. 

 


	3. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Billy babysit Lora

"Yeah sure, we can watch her." Klaus had told Five earlier that day. He, Alice, Allison and Diego were decorating Lora's nursery. Billy had offered to help so Klaus could ask for help if necessary. It shouldn't be hard to look after a four month old. It wasn't like she could crawl anywhere. 

Five glared at Klaus 'if anything happens to my baby, you'll be dead'. Klaus gulped but smiled through the fear. 

Both men watched as Five walked up the stairs with the paint cans in his hands. 

Klaus turned back to Billy, holding Lora next to him. "Well, that was nice." 

Billy broke out in a smile, "Do you actually know how to look after babies?" 

Klaus nodded, "Yeah, kind of. How hard can it be?"  
Billy shrugged, "At least there's two of us on the case." 

"Good point." Klaus lifted Lora up and smiled at her giggling face. "You're not going to be trouble are you?"  
Lora happily giggled at her uncle, trying to put her chubby fists on his face. Klaus laughed at her, smiling happily. 

Billy stroked her on the face, "She's pretty cute."

"That she is." Klaus popped her back on his side and walked up to the sofa in the living room. Billy brought over the baby mat and Klaus laid her on it. Lora laid back on it and tried to grab the little trinkets that hung over her face. Klaus smiled sweetly at the little girl. 

"So, do you want me to watch her whilst you two... you know, chat?" Ben whispered into Klaus' ear. 

Billy raised an eyebrow, "Ben? You know I can see you right?" 

Klaus smirked at his brother, "Billy can see the dead too you know, dumb-ass." Ben folded his arms over his chest. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, faking heartbreak. 

"I thought I had." 

Billy chuckled. "Don't worry Ben, it's cool."

Ben sat at the sofa arm looking at the Fours, "This is kind of nice though right? Anyhoo, pretend I'm not here." 

Klaus sighed, sitting on the sofa, glaring at Ben. He turned to Billy, "How long have you had your powers for?" 

Billy shrugged, "Since I was a baby I think."

Klaus nodded, biting his lip. "How come you have so much control over it? Doesn't it bother you?" 

"Yeah," Billy confirmed, "After a while, I just decided not to fight it anymore. It was who I was and... I couldn't change who I was."  
"Man, I am such a weak bitch." 

Billy shook his head, "It's all about the environment. We grew up differently. My family accepted that I could do strange things."

"Mine, not so much."

As Klaus said that, Ben bit his lip. He felt awful that the other people in his family didn't know about the trauma that Klaus had faced, they still didn't know that Reginald used to keep Klaus locked up in a mausoleum for hours on end. He continued to watch Lora but he kept an ear out to listen to Billy and Klaus. 

Billy snapped his fingers, "Why don't I give you a few pointers? Show you how I managed to control the voices?" 

Klaus's eyes twinkled, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Thanks Billy." 

Billy smiled, "Your welcome." 

*

"So they called you the Reaper?" Klaus asked, snorting. 

"Yes. I was the Reaper, Luke was the Grim." Billy explained, smiling at the delight in Klaus' eyes. 

"Luke?" Klaus asked. 

Billy nodded, "He was my brother, he erm, well died but you know that's not a problem for us." 

"Still, even though I can see people who died, it still hurt when Ben died." 

Billy looked to the floor, "You're not wrong there."  


Klaus took that moment to look over to Lora who was looking at something, or more importantly, someone. Klaus narrowed his eyes, trying to see the scene better. 

He knelt beside the scene, Ben was sitting on the sofa arm, reading that book again. Lora was looking in his direction.   
"Hey, Ben?" Ben looked at him. "Move over there a sec." 

"Why?" Ben asked, confused by the demand. 

"Just do it please." 

Ben sighed but stood from the sofa and walked over to the other side and knelt beside Klaus. Klaus watched Lora, her eyes were following him. 

Billy watched the scene and murmured in awe, "Are you two thinking what I am?" 

Ben and Klaus both nodded, "Yeah." 

"Lora, can see the dead too!" Klaus whispered loudly. "Five's going to kill me."

"What makes you say that?" asked Billy. 

"1. She followed you when you walked. 2. It's Five. He'll murder me." Klaus bit his lip fearfully. 

"We need a little more proof than that, Klaus." Ben remarked. 

"Wait." Klaus jumped to his feet. "I think I have a way." 

"What?" Billy asked, looking up at Klaus' excited figure. 

Klaus clenched his hands together and let off that blue glow, projecting the transparent form of his ghostly brother. Ben looked at his hands and put one over Lora's face, she giggled in delight and tried to grab his hand. Her lip trembled when her hand went through Ben's hand. 

Ben smiled at his niece and whispered to her, his words couldn't be made out but she started smiling again. 

Billy leant back against the sofa, "Damn, you were right Klaus." 

"Yeah, I am right a lot but people still seem to be surprised by that." 

 

"What's going on?" 

 

 


	4. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace examines Lora after the others find out that she has inherited Klaus' power

_"What's going on?"_

Klaus and Billy jumped up from their seats. Five rushed over and picked up Lora from the floor. 

Klaus put his hands up in defense, "Nothing."

Billy glanced over to him with his eyebrows raised, Klaus sighed. 

"Okay please don't kill me but it seems as though your little, erm, cherub, can see Ben." Klaus mumbled the last part of the sentence.  

Five blinked, "What? How?" 

Klaus shrugged, "No idea. Maybe Mom will know or at least run some tests on her?" 

Five bit his lip as he adjusted the baby to sit on his waist. "I don't know... Won't it hurt her?" 

Klaus shook his head, "I wouldn't think so. Mom knows what she's doing." 

"Good point." Five turned to leave the room with Klaus, Billy and Ben on his tail. 

He collided with Alice on the way out. Alice smiled at him, then dropped it when she saw the worry laced within 

"Hey, is something wrong?" 

Five shook his head, "No, Lora might have powers though." 

Billy cleared his throat, "Come on Teen, I'll catch you up." 

Five smiled to Billy, who nodded in approval, he took his sister's shoulder and walked out of the living room. Billy looked over his shoulder and Five saw that Billy and Klaus made eye contact with each other. Five sighed and continued to walk upstairs. 

"Klaus, go and get Mom. I'll go to the med room." 

Klaus nodded and headed back downstairs to try and find Grace. Five watched his brother leap down the stairs and then turned his attention back to Lora who was cooing and trying to grab something which Five could only think was the ghost of Ben. He sighed, of all the powers for Lora to exhibit, she just had to have the one which cause his brother to turn to drugs. Great. 

*

Five pushed the door open to the medical room and placed Lora down on the examining table, he held onto her hand to make sure she didn't fall off. He watched her as she turned her head and was grabbing into the air again. 

"Ben?" He asked the air, even though he knew that Ben nor Lora would answer him. 

The door opened and the sound of Grace's heels could be heard, Five turned his head whilst keeping his hand around Lora's chubby arm. 

"Hello Five, Lora." Grace pulled on her transparent apron and plugged in the machine to help identify the brain waves inside of Lora's head. 

Five gulped at the sight of the machine. "Is- Is that going to hurt her?"

Grace shook her head, "It won't hurt her, she'll be fine." 

Five sighed in relief. 

When Grace began examining Lora, Five sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the room, biting his fingernails in a state of nerves. Grace had put on a device on her head, saying "It's like a little tiara" to Lora to keep her calm. 

It didn't help ease Five's mind. When they were all tested like this when they were children, it was neither comforting or gentle. Five put his head in his hands as he watched Lora fall asleep on the bed. He noticed that his mom was being very careful and kind to his baby but he still couldn't help but worry about his child. He never thought he could be this worrisome about someone after being a killer for so long, he hoped Lora would never find out about his bloody past, he was hoping to leave it all behind. Five now had a chance to start over with Lora, Alice and the rest of his family.

"So," Grace finally broke the silence. Five looked up from his place in the room. 

"What's wrong?" 

Grace smiled, "It depends on how you look at it." Grace took the 'tiara' off of Lora's head. "Lora seems to not only have Klaus' power."

"What do you mean?" Five asked, with a worried tone in his mouth. 

"Well, we still have all of the tests from when you were kids and Lora's don't match Klaus'. There may be a chance that Lora has other powers to but because she's so young, it's too early to tell." 

Five sighed, he stood up from his seat and bent down to pick Lora up from the bench. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?" 

Five gulped and held Lora to his chest, "She's going to be okay right?" 

Grace nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Of course she will be. You don't have anything to worry about." 

Five nodded, "Thanks Mom." 

Grace smiled and proceeded to clear away the machines as Five began to leave the room with Lora tight against him. 

*

Five laid on his side on his bed and laid Lora beside him. She was wide awake and kicking her legs in the air. Ben probably wasn't there which was kind of good, Five just wanted to be alone for the moment. Alice and Billy had gone to take their father back home so they weren't going to be back until the morning. He understood why Alice was going to be coming back; their relationship was becoming closer. Billy, on the other hand... he and Klaus were becoming very chummy with each other. 

He would definitely look into that a bit more when he had sorted Lora out. Looking at his daughter, he realized that she didn't seem to be fazed by this but then again, she was just a four month old. He rubbed her tummy and she giggled in delight. He smiled and watched her. 

Five stood for a moment a turned the main light off in his room and took Lora to the nursery, it had been finished that day and now would be the first night that she wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as him... he wouldn't say this out loud but he was kind of nervous. What if someone came in the night? He sighed, he really needed to stop being so paranoid all of the time. 

He placed Lora in the crib, then he closed the gingham curtains and turned the music box on. He hummed along with the tune and began to gently rock the crib. He watched as Lora's eyes were slowly beginning to close. He pulled down the little curtains that were around her crib and closed them when she finally fell asleep. He switched on the monitor, and reluctantly left the nursery, closing the door silently behind him. 


	5. A Meal Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya, Klaus, Billy and Ben decide that Alice and Five need a night out

3 Months Later - November 

 

 A lot had happened in the last three months. Lora was now seven months old and Lora had not only exhibited her ability to see the dead, which had raised several questions from the rest of the family, but she was beginning to teleport too. Obviously Five was pleased that his child had inherited his own power but it was difficult when he was trying to change her nappy and Lora would teleport to the other side of the academy. 

Lora was also beginning to try to learn how to walk. With Five and Alice's help, Lora was starting to stand but she needed the help otherwise she would fall to her face... or teleport to another room entirely.

The Hargreeves siblings had celebrated their 31st birthdays too, having a birthday meal to celebrate 7 people's birthdays was the simplest thing to do. 

At the current moment, Allison had traveled back to LA to sort things out with Patrick and try to gain shared custody of Claire, Luther had gone with her as moral support or whatever. 

Diego had attempted to rejoin the police service, and taking Eudora's words of advice she had left him with, he actually got in and had made detective in little to no time at all... he also met someone as well. Good for him. 

Klaus and Billy were official too, to no one's surprise whatsoever. Still, it meant that Billy stayed around the academy more often. 

Five and Alice's relationship wasn't affected as such, however, they hadn't really had a moment to themselves since Lora had started showing her powers. Vanya, Klaus, Billy and Ben decided to do something about it. 

*

Alice and Five were sitting on the sofa in the living room with Vanya and Klaus standing in front of them with the arms crossed over their chests. 

"I don't really see why we are being interrogated Klaus." Five remarked, sipping a black coffee that Klaus had tried to bribe him with. 

Klaus chuckled. "Yeah, I'll just take that coffee back." 

Five slapped his hand away, "No, I've had my mouth on it, it's mine." 

Alice laughed under her breath, "Seriously though Klaus. What's this about?" 

Klaus looked to Vanya, who sighed in annoyance. "Fine." She said. "So, Klaus, Billy and I think that you two need an evening out." 

Five and Alice blinked. 

"Excuse me?" Five asked. 

Vanya continued, "You two haven't really had any time for yourselves. Both have you have been a little... stressed, shall we say."  
"We can watch Lora for you?" Klaus offered. 

Alice and Five looked at each other and pondered for a moment. Five bit his lip as he thought of what to do. Neither of his siblings were wrong, he was beginning to think that Alice felt neglected lately but he also didn't want to leave Lora alone. He hadn't had a night away from her since she was born. Five also felt that he couldn't leave his siblings alone with her for more than 12 hours at a time. He sighed, he wouldn't be gone too long... perhaps Lora could be trusted with his siblings for a couple of hours. 

"Okay, Vanya's in charge though." Reluctantly, Five agreed. He looked to Lora who was playing on her little mat, she had rolled herself onto her stomach and was babbling to herself, or to Ben. Five was unsure of which. 

Vanya smiled at the responsibility whereas Klaus smiled at Five's agreement with going out with Alice for the evening. 

*

Vanya was in the nursery changing Lora's nappy as Five and Alice were getting dressed in their own bedroom. To say she was nervous was a tad bit of an understatement. It was obvious that Five would hurt anyone that harmed Lora so she didn't want to mess this up. She wanted to prove, not only to Five, but to the rest of her family that she was responsible and could look after one little baby... that could teleport and see the dead. 

Still, shouldn't be too much trouble. 

*

Five was tying his tie, looking into the mirror when Alice emerged from behind him through the door. His eyes widened at the sight of her. Alice was wearing a strapless black dress that reached her knees, black heels and simple silver studded earrings. She had her hair in a tight bun and had red lipstick with black eyeliner. Alice was wearing a silver chain necklace on and because of the strapless stress her tattoo sleeve, that consisted of blue and purple spirals, and her '13' on her other arm was visible, clearly visible. 

Five was speechless, she hadn't noticed that his widened eyes were watching her. He smiled as she finished putting on her necklace as she knelt down on the ground in front of him as he was standing in front of the mirror too. 

"Okay," She spoke, "I am done and dusted. You ready to roll?" 

Alice stood to her feet and saw that Five had finished tying his tie. "Managed that yourself huh?" 

Five smirked, "The only clothes we had growing up were uniforms so yeah I'm good at tying ties." 

She laughed, "Okay then. Still, you ready?" 

He nodded. "Yep." 

Alice sighed. "You're worried about Lora."

Five scoffed, "Nah, I can trust her with my dysfunctional family for like two hours." 

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Five?" 

"Okay, I'm a little skeptical but it's Vanya. I trust her more than the others, and I just didn't say that." 

"It's okay to be worried Five but try not to. She'll be fine. We're just grabbing a bite to eat and we'll be back before you know it." 

Five smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "You get me." Alice nodded, snuggling into his chest. 

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. 

"I love you too, now... let's go yeah?" 

He nodded. "I'm driving." He said, already running out of the door. 

Alice giggling, then began to race after him. 

*

Klaus leaped into the living room, "So, Five and Alice are a-gone and we're in charge of Lora until they come back." 

Billy sat down on the sofa, watching Klaus clamber over the sofa arm beside him, "Where is Lora?" 

"Vanya's changing her. Don't worry." 

"I'm not worried," said Billy, "but if we fuck this up... I'm in the other room. You have not seen my sister when she's pissed."  
"You've never seen my brother pissed." Klaus laughed. 

Billy joined him in laughter. "You know, later when they're back... we could have our own party upstairs..."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and looked deeply into his eyes, "I'm liking that... cannot wait." 

*

Five and Alice were sitting in a high class restaurant in the centre of the city, they decided to find somewhere by walking through the streets, just chatting and reminiscing. Alice noticed that something wasn't completely right with Five. Separation anxiety most likely, he hadn't had a night away from Lora since she was born, which she understood. 

They ordered their food and were now sitting and eating it but Five hardly ate, he mostly shoved his fork around the plate. 

She took a sip of her wine, "Is something wrong?" 

"No, I'm fine." He smiled, "Just swallowing down this, you think the food's a bit... stiff?"

She shrugged, "A little. Maybe. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Of course." He took a sip of his drink and placed the cutlery down on his plate. "Just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." 

"Sure." Alice watched as Five headed to the bathroom. She bit her lip, he had been uncharacteristically quiet. 

*

20 minutes had passed and Alice sighed into her hands. Hesitantly she stood from the table and headed to the men's room, turning the door knob she walked in earning a few bewildered looks coming from the men at the urinal. She kicked the doors to the toilets, Five wasn't in the room. She groaned, she never saw him leave the room so he must've teleported and she had a good idea where. So, Alice paid the bill and left the restaurant. She pulled out her cell phone from her clutch bag and rang Five's number. It dialed but there was no answer. She put it back into her bag and tried to think of where he could be.

Lightbulb... she knew exactly where he was. 

Running through the back alleys, Alice started running back to the academy, with only one thing on her mind.


	6. Words of Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds Five and has a talk with him

Alice raced down the alleyway, a shortcut back to the academy that she had found a while back. At some point, Alice broke one of the heels from her shoes, she pulled them off and ran the rest of the way barefoot. Broken glass on the floor was not the most helpful things in the world, and she groaned when she felt the glass pierce her skin. 

Turning a corner she saw the academy on the other side of the road. She looked at the steps and the open gate and saw that Five was sitting on the steps to the front door with his head in his hands. She sadly smiled and waited until the road was clear until she crossed it, her feet bleeding. Five had a pale complexion and she could see that his hands were trembling slightly. Even when Alice opened the gate Five hadn't looked up from his hands, she dropped her shoes to the floor and placed her clutch bag on the step as she sat down beside Five. 

She laid a hand on his shoulder and it still didn't cause him to look up. 

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. 

He mumbled into his hands, he sighed then tilted his head up. His eyes were puffy and red, he must've been crying but Alice knew that he would lie about it. He hated showing weakness, he always had done. 

"Yes, I'm fine."  
Alice rubbed his shoulder. "You don't have to lie about it." 

He didn't reply. 

"Five, if you weren't ready to leave her you could've told me. I wouldn't have minded if you didn't want to go out." 

Five sighed, "I didn't want you to feel that I didn't care about you." He turned his gaze away from her. "I don't want you to leave me so I felt like I had to do something for you." 

Alice gasped softly, "Five..." She put a hand to her mouth. "Five, you don't have to do that for me. Putting your child before me is what you're supposed to do." 

Five looked at her and saw that she was smiling, genuinely smiling. He had known Alice long enough to know the different between her fake smiling and really smiling. He liked her smile, she did have a really beautiful one. 

"Besides, I'd be worried if you put me before Lora but you're not like that." She continued. 

Five looked down at his hands, "What did I do to deserve you?" 

She grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Five, I know what it's like to worry about your child."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about Melody? That's her name right?" He asked. "That was a fun conversation." 

She shrugged, "At least I told you." She put her head on his shoulder, he leant his head on top of hers. "I kind of miss her." 

"We can go and see her if you want?" He suggested. 

She shook her head, "She doesn't even know about me, it would be a stupid idea." 

He caressed her cheek, "I love you." 

She smiled sweetly at Five, "I love you too." She turned her head to the door, "We can go inside if you want?" 

He nodded, he helped her to her feet then saw the blood on the bare soles. "Hey, what happened to your feet?" 

"Broken heel and broken glass. My favourite combo." Alice joked. 

 He bit his lip at the sight of her wincing every time she took a step. Lora would still be with Klaus, Billy and Vanya so he could take a second to help his girl. 

"Hey, wait there." 

Alice halted and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Sorry?" She yelped as Five picked her up and swung her into a bridal hold. He passed her the shoes and bag, Alice popped them on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as the blue flash surrounded them and they disappeared. 

*

Five teleported into the med room with Alice in his arms, he placed her on the examining bench and put her shoes and bag to the side. He boiled some water and poured the water into the bowl. He placed the bowl on the small table beside the bench and wrung a wet cloth. 

"It might hurt a little bit." He warned 

Alice scoffed, "Don't worry, I've been in worse pain." 

He smiled and put the cloth to her foot, she didn't even wince. As he washed the blood away from her feet he noticed that the cuts and grazes were healing on their own.   
"I forgot that you could heal yourself." 

She grinned, "A useful skill, I kind of wish I didn't feel the pain though." 

"One way deal, I guess?"  
Alice nodded in agreement, "I don't think you're wrong but damn I would not recommend running through broke glass down a dirt ridden street." 

"Thanks for the warning." He finished one foot and started on the other. "Okay, I think you're done." 

Alice hopped down from the bench, "Nice, thanks. Okay, I'm going to get changed, why don't you go and get Lora and I'll be in the bedroom?" 

He smiled and pecked her cheek, "Thanks." 

She smirked in return and limped out of the room. Five watched with concern in his eyes, he would have to make it up to her. 

He cleaned up the mess and throw the bloody rag away. He poured the hot water away and put the bowl in the sink. He picked up Alice's shoes and bag up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 


	7. Hidden Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Alice catch up and they both show each other their hidden talents

[Everybody Knows (piano) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Dap8V7Y5WM)

The next day Alice was sitting in the living room in front of the piano, twiddling with the black and white keys. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and began to play a melody through the piano from a distant memory, humming along with her playing. It had been a long time since she last played an instrument. Victor had advised her and her siblings to pick up a hobby when they were children. Alice had chosen the piano but she also knew how to play the harp and the flute. 

She didn't realize that someone was waiting by the doorway, listening to her play so when she finally stopped playing she gasped in surprise at the gruff voice. 

"I didn't know that you played." 

"Oh hey, Diego." Alice said, "I didn't realize that you were standing there." 

Diego chuckled, "You're a pretty good pianist." 

Alice smiled, "You can blame my father for that." She turned back and moved along the bench, Diego sat down beside her. She noticed that something was off. He wasn't his usual self.   
"You okay?" She asked, concerned. 

He nodded, feigning a smile, "Course I am." He glanced around the room. "Where's Five and Lora?" 

"Five's putting her down for a nap." She explained. 

Diego nodded. He sighed, taking a sip out of his drink. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. "You look a bit bothered by something." 

Diego shrugged, "I'm not sure. I haven't been feeling so hot."

Alice pondered for a moment, she put a hand to his forehead. She gasped at the heat of his head. "You're running a fever I think." She put a hand to her temple, "You don't keep any spices around do ya?" 

"Mom might have some in the kitchen." Diego suggested. 

"Okay," Alice began, "all I need is some spices and a rag." She rose from the bench, "Come on, let's go." 

Diego scrunched his eyebrows together in bewilderment but ultimately sighed and followed her out of the living room. 

*

Grace wasn't in the kitchen so Alice took matters into her own hands. Diego took a seat and sat in front of the sink as Alice took the spices out of the cupboard. He watched her with an eagle eye as she took a wet rag. Alice smashed the spices and mixed them together forming a spicy paste, she also took out a vial from the cupboard and dipped the contents onto the paste. 

"What's that?" Diego asked cautiously. 

"So, Fiona's tears contain healing properties so I figured putting them in the paste would make the fever go away." She rolled the paste into the rag, "Seriously though Diego, I'd get in bed." 

Diego sighed, "You're not going to stop me are you?" 

Alice chuckled as she finished the rag, "If you do what I ask then I won't hit you." 

Diego nodded, "Kay then but... what is in there?" He asked in disgust at the strong smelling rag that Alice was holding. 

"My biological family had this book filled with old recipes that Victor took when he adopted me. The recipes are old and gross but they seem to work." Alice explained with the memory inside of her mind. 

"It stinks." 

She grimaced, "Yeah, but it works so..." She put it on his forehead, he gagged at the pungent odor. "Right, that stays on for five minutes." 

Diego closed his eyes and let the rag do its work, he watched as Alice tidied everything up from the sink. Alice looked through the reflective surface and frowned at the strange coloring of Diego's arm. She snapped around and pulled his sleeve up. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Diego yelped. 

"Hush." Alice silenced him. She pulled up the rest of his sleeve and there was a strange blue hue to his arm. "Diego? How long has that been on your arm?" 

Diego looked at it, "Oh, a couple of days." 

Alice's eyes widened, "And you didn't think to say anything?" She sighed. There was an odd sense of familiarity with the marking on Diego's arm. This wasn't good. 

She hoisted him up and noticed that he had gone sluggish. She deposited the rag into the sink and helped Diego to his feet. Diego groaned as he stood to his feet he looked at Alice who gasped at the sight of his eyes going red. 

"Let's get you upstairs." Alice helped Diego walk upstairs but it was a long and difficult task as they had to keep stopping every so often as Diego would almost collapse to the floor. Along their way they bumped into Allison in the corridor. 

"Oh my God. Diego? Is he okay?" Allison freaked. 

Alice shook her head, "I have a theory but can you help me take him to the med room." 

Allison trembled but shook her head. Allison took the other one of Diego's arms and put it around her neck. She noted on the redness of his eyes and the strange coloring of his brother's arm... a feeling a worry began to pool in the bottom of her stomach.

*

They laid Diego on the examining bed and took of his spandex, placing it and the abundance of knives to the side. There was a large red patch of rash on his stomach and the blue hue on his arm was all over the sleeve. He had passed out on landing on the bed but Alice opened his eyelids and there was no white left, the whole of his eyes were red. Alice bit her lip and commanded Allison to pass the ultrasound to see if there was anything beneath the surface. 

There  _was_ an anomaly, she couldn't quite make out what it was. Sighing, she knew that the only way to see what was inside of him was to cut him open. 

"Where's Grace?" Alice asked. 

Allison gulped, "She's charging."  
Alice shook her head, "I'm going to have to do it." 

"Do what?" Allison asked, "What's wrong with Diego?" 

Alice sighed, putting an apron on and washing her hands. "I think I know but I can't be sure. Don't worry if something goes wrong... I can heal him afterwards."  
Allison raised an eyebrow, "Alice, I trust you but really? Are you even qualified to do this?" 

Alice nodded, "Yeah, ask Five, one time undercover I had to be a surgeon. I was pretty good at it too not to toot my own horn."

Allison bit her lip. 

Alice made sure that Diego was completely unconscious before she made the first incision. "Can you hold him down? Just in case." 

Reluctantly and worriedly, Allison put her hands on both shoulders and held Diego firmly down. Her eyes were trained on the scalpel as Alice began to cut into Diego's abdomen. She wanted to turn away but something within her was making her eyes remain on the scene before her. Alice had opened up her brother's stomach up and her gloved hands were searching for something. 

An unbearable amount of time passed before Alice pulled out a stone from her brother's stomach. She placed it into the bowl beside her and put her hand over Diego's wounded area. Alice's eyes glowed and Allison watched as Diego's stomach began to stitch itself back up but saw that the wound was opening up on Alice's body. 

Then, Diego gasped awake, slamming forward, Alice gripped onto the bed as the her stomach healed itself. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Diego grunted. 

Alice groaned as she picked up the stone that she had fished out of him. "So, I found what was making you ill. I don't know how long it'll take before you're fully healed but the good news is that you won't be getting sicker."

Allison let out a relieved sigh, "Still, what is that thing?" 

Alice picked it up, "I don't know but I can kind of recognize it from somewhere." She sighed, "I may have to do some research." 

Allison nodded, putting a hand on Diego's heaving shoulder as he regained his breath. "Okay, let me know if you find anything. I just need to go and pick up Claire from the airport."

Diego looked up, "She's coming here?" 

"Yeah," She smiled, "Patrick and I have finally come to an agreement, Claire's going to be here for Christmas."  
Alice smiled in delight, "Aww, she'll be able to meet Lora." 

Allison nodded, "Yes and technically she hasn't met Five, or Luther either so this'll be nice for us all." 

"Agreed." Diego and Alice said simultaneously.  


	8. Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Diego is recovering, Five has a tough decision to make, so he goes to his sisters for advice

Diego was resting in his bed, his stomach was healed but Alice and Grace both advised him to stay in bed. Diego did obviously moan and groan at that but after Grace had made the soup she used to make them when they were little, well Diego could hardly refuse. 

Five, on the other hand, was sitting in the garden outside with the baby monitor next to him. He was somewhat relaxing, he knew that Lora was asleep in her nursery and he wasn't out of the academy grounds so it wasn't like he was far away. He had his notebook out and was writing down equations. Five didn't even have a reason to calculate equations, it was just something he did when he was nervous, sad or stressed. He sighed. There was something running around in his head and he didn't know what to do about it. 

A raindrop fell onto his head, he sighed and stood up from the bench. Putting his notebook inside his jacket pocket, Five stepped back inside of the academy, away from the rain. He didn't want to go upstairs but he did fancy a coffee. The kitchen it was. As Five walked down the quiet hallways he could hear the sound of footsteps rushing down. He turned his head and saw Allison, she was clearly worried about something. 

"Hey," he called out, "you okay?" 

She stopped in front of him, she slowed down her panicked breathing and paused. "Yeah, erm something is wrong with Diego. So, Alice and Mom have put him in bed. I'm supposed to be going to the airport in an hour." 

"How come?" 

She remembered that she hadn't told Five yet, "Oh yeah, I'm picking up Claire from the airport. Patrick and me have shared custody of her now so... she's spending Christmas with us." 

"I'm guessing you're pleased about that?" 

She nodded, happy with what was going to happen. "Yeah, it's been a while since I've properly seen her, I've told her about Lora. She's really excited to meet her." 

Five smiled, "And I'm happy to meet her." 

"Hey, is something bothering you?" Allison asked, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. 

Five shrugged in response. 

Allison decided to stop for a moment, the airport wasn't far away. "Five." 

Five sighed, giving in to her curiosity. "Okay, I'm a little worried about Alice." 

"What about?" 

"So, we had that 'meal' the other evening right and I bolted. I told her why and she was quite understanding of it all but I have to make it up to her." Five sighed and leant against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I just don't know how." 

Allison sadly smiled in understanding. "I wouldn't say I'm the best person to ask for advice in this department. I've kind of fucked everything up with my marriage." 

"I was just going to make a coffee if you want one." Five suggested. 

Allison nodded, "I don't need to go right this second, I suppose I could sneak in a quick drink." 

*

Upon entering the kitchen, Allison and Five saw Vanya enter through the back door. She put down her violin down on the kitchen table and took off her coat and scarf.   
"Oh hey guys." 

"Hey Vanya," Allison welcomed. Five went to boil the kettle and took out the coffee, mugs, milk and sugar from the cupboard and fridge. 

"You fancy a drink?" Five asked. 

Vanya nodded, "Sure I wouldn't mind one."  
Vanya sat down beside Allison, "So what's going on?" 

Allison told her and Five what had happened to Diego and that Alice had found a rock inside of his stomach. Vanya, to say the least, was slightly confused. 

"Does Alice know what it is?" She asked. 

Allison shrugged, "She said she recognizes it so she's going to do some research on it." 

Five listened but didn't say anything. It was a good thing that Alice had spotted Diego's displayed symptoms when she did. He wouldn't lie, his siblings weren't the most observant. After all, Klaus had been abducted but since they had stopped the apocalypse and since they had been introduced to the Noble Institute, the Hargreeves were becoming closer as a family. 

"Anyway, Five? Give us suggestions." Allison said. 

Five turned and poured them a cup of coffee each, "On what?" 

Allison smirked, "What kind of things does Alice like?" 

Vanya giggled hiding her grin behind her cup. 

Five glared at his sisters, "Seriously?" 

They nodded in unison. Five sighed and sat down opposite them and took a sip from his drink. "Look, Alice isn't like most girls. She is not going to want a big, fancy thing." 

"I'm guessing you want to make it up to her but you kind of need to tell us what she likes?" Allison elaborated, "Well?"

Five thought for a moment, biting his lip. "She likes simple things. I think that's where I went wrong before. She's not a 'restaurant' kind of girl, she hates eating in front of people." 

"How come?" Vanya asked. 

"Well, she says 'I eat like a pig, it's embarrassing'. Hmm, she says she wouldn't mind a movie or something but the only things that are on are your films." He explained, gesturing towards Allison. 

Allison frowned, "What's wrong with my films?" 

"I'm not taking my girlfriend to a film where you're having sex." 

Allison shrugged, "Good point." 

Vanya, Allison and Five were silent, thinking of what to do. What would Alice like? 

 

Five snapped his fingers, "I've got it." 

Allison's eyes lit up, "Well?" 

Five shook his head, "Nope, not telling. You'll tell her. So, it's going to be a secret." He glanced up at the clock, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the airport?" 

Allison gasped and almost fell out of her chair, "Shit, I'm going to be late."  
Five grinned, "You're forgetting who I am." He turned to Vanya, "Watch Lora for me." 

Vanya nodded albeit confused. Five took a hold of Allison's hand and Vanya watched as the familiar blue flash covered them and disappeared with a poof.

 


	9. Blue Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a 'problem' and who better to talk to it than his deceased brother?

The Same Day 

 

Klaus clutched unto the bowl of the toilet with trembling hands as he threw the contents of his stomach into it. He groaned as he heaved, he felt the pinballs of sweat roll down his head. 

"Oh God, that's disgusted." He struggled to say. 

Ben was standing by the closed door, watching what was going on to Klaus. "Are you okay?" 

He could feel Klaus glare at him even though his back was to him. 

"Right, sorry stupid question." Ben knelt beside Klaus and could do nothing but watch what was happening to him. He bit his lip, Ben had a theory but he prayed it wasn't true. Not after last time. 

Klaus threw up some more then when he had finally finished, he fell back against the floor and wiped his mouth. He laid against the floor for a moment and regained his breath. He slowly rose to his feet and flushed the chain. 

"Stop staring Ben." Klaus warned. 

Ben sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just- I'm worried about you, that's all." 

Klaus clambered to the sink and ran the cold water. Placing his hands underneath it, he filled his cupped hands with water and rubbed his face, and gargled some water in his mouth, clearing away the awful aftertaste. 

"You've been throwing up the whole week Klaus." 

Klaus looked at Ben through the mirror and sighed, "Look Ben, we both know what's going on and I don't want to say it."

Ben looked to the floor, "What if you are? What will you do?" 

"I don't know Ben." Klaus sat down on the brim of the bath. "I don't want to lose another one..." 

_Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I know what it's like... you know, keeping a secret like this."_

_Five turned over and faced Klaus. "What do you mean?"_

_Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed. "Well, you know during the time when I was in Vietnam?"_

_Five nodded, remembering the conversation he had with his brother._

_Klaus continued, "Yeah, well, I met someone there. His name was Dave, he was a soldier there. We hit it off, after a couple of drinks, a night together."_  
_Klaus stopped himself for a brief pause. "I was- I lost mine. Then I lost him."_

 

Ben  knelt down again in front of Klaus. "You won't but there's no point in lying to yourself if you are."

Klaus frowned, "What about Billy? I mean we haven't been together exactly long."  
"No," Ben shrugged, "but I think he'll understand, I mean he clearly cares about you." 

"But what am I going to do with a baby?" Klaus cried out. "Look at me! I'm not exactly parent material." 

"You haven't used since before the apocalypse was prevented, that's 7 months Klaus. 7 months without an incident. That's good Klaus." 

Klaus sighed into his hands, trust him to get pregnant by the guy who had the same powers as him... wait. Would that mean the baby would have double the power? He shuddered at the thought, he really hoped that wasn't the case. 

"Just take a test yeah?" Ben asked, "that way we're sure." 

Klaus reluctantly nodded, "No, you're right. As usual. My brain cell." 

"Just to point out, your baby will have to get their own brain cell. I only have two and you always seem to have one of them." Ben joked. 

Klaus laughed at him, this cause Ben to smile. It had been a long time since he heard his brother genuinely laugh. If it was true, if Klaus was indeed pregnant the family would definitely be in for a shock. 

 


	10. First Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lora's first Christmas, Claire's at the academy and technically it's the first proper Christmas for the Hargreeves too. Lucky for them the Blancs are going to show them the delights of Christmas. Only, it's the night before, so it's kind of prep for the next day.

[Carol of the Bells (violin)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKkzbbLYPuI)

24th December 2019 

  * (Lora - 8 months) 
  * Klaus - 3 weeks



 

Snow was falling onto the ground, creating a fluffy white blanket over the academy. The time was 7:30 AM and most of the people in the house were starting to wake up. Five was usually up early anyway, he slowly got out of bed, kissing Alice's cheek as he did so. She wasn't up yet and he didn't want to wake her just yet, she hadn't been sleeping all too well as of yet. He yawned and put on his dressing gown. Looking out of the window, he watched the snowflakes fall down from the clouds above with wonder in his eyes. 

Blinking, he stretched as he woke up, he returned to the bedside and picked up the baby monitor and saw that Lora was beginning to wake up through the screen. He placed it back on the stand and walked out of his bedroom, he closed the door behind him, leaving Alice asleep on the bed. Five made his way down the cold hallway and approached the door to Lora's nursery. Quietly, he turned the doorknob and saw that Lora was kicking her legs up in the air. He laughed under his breath as he pulled the curtains away and tied them back on Lora's crib. 

Her little eyes were open and she giggled as Five picked her up from the crib, she tried to hit his face put he caught her chubby and and giggled at her confused face. 

"I've got you now little lady." He put her against his side and carried her back into his bedroom. 

Whilst on the way back he saw Klaus run into the bathroom. Five furrowed his eyebrows and silently tailed him. Lora looked at him with worry. 

"Don't worry, I'll go and see what's wrong." He whispered to her. 

*

Five opened the bathroom door and saw that Klaus was hunched over the bowl, throwing up the contents of his stomach. Whilst still holding Lora, Five squatted behind his brother and rubbed circles into his back. Klaus didn't react when Five touched him. He was kind of preoccupied at that time. 

When Klaus was done he fell back but Five used his free hand to help him sit up. 

"Are you okay?" Five asked with concern. 

Weakly, Klaus nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me."

Five raised an eyebrow, Lora watched and was trying to copy him. Klaus noticed and through the pain he giggled softly at his niece. She was so cute. 

"Okay, Five." Klaus sighed and put his head in his hands. "So, erm... oh God." 

"You're pregnant?" Five asked. 

Klaus' head shot up, which he immediately regretted that. "Ow... Five, how the hell did you know?"  
Five once again raised his eyebrow. 

"Right stupid question." Klaus moaned with a hand on his head. "Please don't tell anyone." 

Five nodded and sat down on the bathroom floor next to Klaus with Lora in his lap. "Klaus, you did the same for me so I'll do the same for you." 

"Thanks Five." Slowly, Klaus stood up and washed his hands and mouth. "This is disgusting." 

"I wouldn't know." Five remarked, "I wasn't, you know, for that long." 

Klaus turned the tap off, "Yeah that's what I'm worried about... I'm going to be a shit parent. Look at me, not exactly the right material for the job." 

Five jokingly scoffed, "Puh-lease Klaus. Have you not met me? I've killed more people than you know. You're not going to be worse than me." 

"But you're not a bad parent Five." Klaus groaned as he held his stomach, a wave of nausea rolling inside of him. "Oh God..." 

"Sick again." 

Klaus frantically nodded as he dived for the toilet bowl. Five rubbed Klaus'  back as he continued to throw up. 

"Just get it all out." Five said. 

Lora was watching the scene with disgust on her face, she looked at Five and put her head on his shoulder, watching her uncle throw up into the toilet. 

*

Inside of Five's bedroom, Alice was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection with puffy eyes. She didn't have a good sleep at all last night but she was glad that Five wasn't in the room at that point, or that he knew that she had a nightmare. Nightmares weren't exactly a new thing to Alice, she had nightmares from the tender age of four when Victor had adopted her and the rest of her siblings. 

She never told Five but, although Victor tried his best to be a kind and loving father he didn't always do the greatest job. To understand what Alice was capable of, he wanted to see how much pain and injuries Alice could endure before she couldn't heal anymore, Alice even had a scar on her side from it. Despite that, Victor had looked after Alice and the rest of the siblings, besides Alice had consented to it. 

Still, she hadn't told Five yet and she didn't think she ever would. This would be something that she would keep to herself, it wasn't like she didn't trust Five... she just didn't want to be a burden to him. 

She groaned as she turned away from the mirror, she took off her nightshirt and began to dress into the clothes she would be wearing for the day; a grey jumper, black leggings and fluffy boots, pure comfort for Christmas Eve. Perfect. Alice honestly couldn't wait. 

Hurriedly, she got dressed, made her and Five's bed and stepped out into the hallway. She figured Five would be with Lora so Alice decided to walk downstairs but as soon as she stepped out she bumped into a small child, most likely of four years. 

"Oops sorry." She called out. 

The little girl, dressed in pink pajamas giggled as she stood to her feet, "Hi Auntie Alice!" She shouted. Alice crouched down to her level. 

"Hey, Claire. You excited for tomorrow?" She smiled. 

Claire giggled, "Yeah, super excited! I hope I get what I asked Santa for!" 

Alice chuckled, "Well if you continue to be a good girl like this, I'm sure you will." Alice gave her a little hug which Claire returned. 

"Hey you two." Allison said as she walked down the hallway. She stopped by them and leant against the wall, "I was just popping out for some breakfast muffins, you know considering it's Christmas Eve, do you fancy anything Alice?" 

"Ooh, sure thing." Alice thanked her. Allison asked Claire to run and get dressed and then brush her teeth. Claire complied and ran off to do as her mother asked. 

"So," Allison began, "you're not going home for Christmas?" 

Alice shook her head, "Dad's going on a business trip with his new lady friend, Vincent's meeting his cousin or something, Fiona's spending Christmas with her new boyfriend, Tivahn's with his husband, Billy's here obviously and Five asked for me to stay." 

Allison nodded, "You and Five are quite serious then?" 

Alice gulped "Yeah I guess." 

Allison smirked, "Oh don't worry, you're cool. You and Five are great together and Lora really seems to like you. 

Alice sighed in relief, "Thanks Allison." 

"Oh yeah, you don't mind watching Claire while I pop out do you?" She asked. 

Alice smiled, "Of course not, it'll be a pleasure."

*

To say the least, Alice was pretty good at watching children. She sat in the living room on the floor playing with Claire and Lora. Five was watching from the doorway, Alice was unaware of his presence so he was taking this time to watch her. A lot of people questioned why he loved her and what actually interested him about her. From past experience, it was certain that it took a lot to impress Five and Alice certainly did that. 

It wasn't her abilities that impressed him, it was her nature and personality. She was a perfect balance of softness and harshness. She could take care of a child with kindness then bash someone's head in with a single blow. Really murder should be frowned upon but Five had killed plenty of people during his life and... he was wowed by the way she could kill someone. Pure talent that could not be learnt. 

He smiled at the way she was playing with his daughter and niece. Lora was giggling and Claire was climbing over Alice. Peek-a-boo was a particular favourite game of Lora's and Claire was playing with her dolls. Thanks to Alice's imagination, that game of role play was funny to both him and Claire. 

Five felt a hand on his back and turned around to see Diego. 

"You're looking better." Five noted about Diego's appearance. 

Diego hummed, "Yeah. God, I don't even know how that thing got inside of me..." 

Five nodded, "Well, Alice has been doing some research. She hasn't found anything as of yet but she knows where to look next."  
"Thanks Five." Diego thanked. 

"Seriously though Diego, you looked almost dead. Are you sure that you don't remember anything from when it happened? Like, when did it start?" 

Diego shrugged, "That's the thing, I don't really know. I was at work, there was a new transfer detective who I've been partnered with. Other than that I don't really remember much." 

Five nodded, his brother's words sinking in. "I'll let you know when Alice finds something." 

"Thanks." Diego weakly grinned. He looked at the scene in the living room with Alice and his nieces. "She's good with kids." 

"Yeah she is," Five agreed. "She is." 

 


	11. Christmas No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day is Christmas Day so the Hargreeves and co. celebrate it in a truly unique fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry with the delay, back at college from the Easter break and now have an extended weekend to make up for lost time. :)

8 AM - 25th Dec '19 

 

The children, Claire and Lora, were up bright and early so that meant everyone else was up bright and early obviously. Mom was already in the kitchen when everyone went downstairs to eat breakfast. Grace had prepared the morning meal and she was not preparing for the main meal of the day. She was excited and had researched different recipes. Diego, after eating his breakfast, had gone to help her cut up the vegetables. Five on the other hand, left his child to Allison's care and was spending the morning watching Alice with a smile on his face. He had a surprise awaiting for her and he honestly couldn't wait to see her reaction. 

They ate breakfast and all of them sat in the living room, opening gifts to one another. After they finished, Billy nodded to Klaus who stood up in front of everyone, in front of the fireplace. 

"Okay, everyone, Billy and I have an announcement. It's important and we though it was best to tell you all when everyone was happy and whatnot." He breathed in deeply. "Okay, so- Billy and I are... having a baby." 

Everyone was silent for a moment, then began cheering. Klaus put his hand in front of his mouth, he was grateful that his family was pleased. Allison gave him a big hug, giggling. "Aww, another little baby for the family!" 

"Congrats Klaus, you too Bill." Diego patted Billy on the back. Luther smiled. 

"It's nice to have kids around the house again." He sipped his drink and lifted Claire up onto his knee. 

Five looked to Alice, who was sitting beside him, he had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Lora was sitting on his knee. Alice was beaming at her brother, pleased with the news. Since she was already in a good mood he was looking forward to showing her the gift he had for her. 

*

Later on in the afternoon, the family were sitting at the dinner table eating their Christmas meal. Despite the fact that Grace didn't need to eat, she sat beside Diego and the whole family generally chatted with each other. Five kept looking at Alice, smiling to himself. He was actually quite excited. 

 

"Hey Allison could you watch Lora for a second?" 

"Of course I can," She said winking. 

Five took Alice's hand and they walked upstairs and onto the roof, "Come on." 

"Why are we going outside? It's snowing." 

"I thought you liked the snow." He retorted. 

She smiled, "Yes but I'm confused. Why are you bringing me up here?" 

He giggled, "You'll see." 

They opened the door to the roof and a waft of coldness hit them in their faces. Snowflakes were gracefully falling down onto the ground below them. Stepping into it, their feet crunched into the white blanket. 

"This is... beautiful Five." She awed. "Why up here though?" 

"You're present's up here." He pointed in front of them. Alice looked in front and saw a bouquet of red roses that a few snowflakes had landed on. She picked up the roses and breathed them in. 

"Roses! Oh, my favorite. How did you know?" 

"It's the little things." He shrugged. There's something else though," he pointed to the box that was beside the flowers. Alice picked it up, and looked inside, a silver necklace with a small emerald inside it. She smiled at Five. 

Five stepped forward and put it on her neck, "Read the gem." 

'513' "I love it." Alice said kissing his cheek when he had put it on. "Oh! I have something for you." From her pocket she handed him a box with a red ribbon fastened on it. 

Five unraveled the ribbon and saw a black hand gun the words 'love E' on the handle. He smirked, "I'll definitely be using this bad boy. Thank you, it's- I love it." 

"I know that you're a picky guy but I also brought the coffee beans from Italy that you liked, remember that?" 

"Yep, one of the best days ever. It's nice that you remember that." 

 

"It's the little things Five." She giggled, falling into his arms, kissing his lips and he kissed back, letting the snow fall onto them, covering them in the evening light. 

 

 


	12. New Years Eve the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simply, the boys get smashed

31st December 2019 - 8 PM 

 

Five, to say the least, was feeling slightly bored. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol since he found out he was pregnant with Lora, that was almost a year. He wasn't an alcoholic but he did like a drop or too. He told Klaus which probably wasn't the best idea but it sort of was too. 

"What!? No way, okay, so it's NYE that generally means getting pissed. We don't have to go out, we have a bar. Since, I can't drink I can watch the rest of you. C'mon Five you need a break!" Klaus cheered. 

"What about Lora?" 

"Erm, you have a very capable girlfriend." Klaus pointed out. "Also, you'll be here the whole time." 

Five thought for a moment, Klaus was right. He needed a break and he wasn't far away. He nodded, "Okay fine, but you need to make sure I don't get too drunk." 

"I'm not promising anything." 

*

Lora was being cradled in Alice's arms. Alice was sitting in her nursery humming a lullaby to her to help the little baby to sleep. She was glad that Five was relaxing, he deserved it. He hadn't had time to himself in a while and she was more than happy to look after Lora. 

Lora's eyes fluttered close but Alice didn't let her go, she held onto her and rocked in the rocking chair by the window, watching the snow fall down onto the ground below. She sighed and closed her eyes to the sound of Lora cooing in her sleep. 

*

"So, boys... what are we having?" Klaus stood behind the bar, asking Luther, Diego, Billy, Tivahn, Vincent and Five what drinks they were having. For obvious reasons, Klaus wasn't drinking. This was a good thing, he could monitor his boyfriend, brothers and friend. 

Luther was drinking some of Reginald's liquor, Diego and Tivahn were drinking whisky, Billy and Vincent were drinking vodka and Klaus was finishing up making Five a margarita. 

Luther took a gulp out of his drink, "What are actually doing?" 

"Getting pissed." Diego sighed, "I almost died. I'm getting drunk. I don't even give a shit." 

"Speaking of, Alice thinks she may have found something." Five said, taking a sip. 

Diego snapped his fingers, "Sound." 

Five smirked, "She needs to check out a book or something but otherwise, yeah she has a lead."

Klaus giggled, "She's a good egg." 

Billy nodded, "That she is." 

"So how long have you and Vin known Alice then, like how long have you known each other?" asked Luther

"Well, we were all adopted when we were four but obviously we weren't all born on the same month, I was born in January, Jess in February, Tivahn in June, Billy in August, Alice in October and Fiona in December." Vincent explained. "Not a house of Libras." He chuckled. 

Tivahn sipped his drink, "Imagine that though."  
"We can." The Hargreeves joked in unison. 

"Still," Diego sighed, "it's nice to know that we're not alone."  
Klaus sat on a stool behind the bar, "So, T, you got anyone?" 

Tivahn sighed, "Yep, a husband." 

Klaus gasped excitedly, "Ooh! Spill!" 

Tivahn put his glass down, "His name's Oberon, we have a nightclub on the other side of town, 'Knifemaster Jewels'." 

"No way!" Klaus yelped, "I used to go there all the time!" 

Tivahn smirked, "Yeah, he's good. I tend to stay there, come by whenever, you're all family now." 

Luther thanked him on behalf of his siblings. 

Five sighed, gulping the last of his drink, "So, since we're family... we should do these type of things more often." 

They raised their glasses, agreeing together. 

 

9 PM 

After a few glasses each, the boys were starting to get a little tipsy. 

"So, Five, bud, you like my sister right?" Billy put his arm around him. 

Five nodded, he wasn't as drunk as everyone else, he could hold his drink, "Yeah, she's something." 

"Good good, right, I want you to treat her like a princess- no like a queen yeah; she's been through some shit and you're just like her and you can make her so happy, 'cause you do anyway." 

Billy was slightly more drunk but the words were important and Five nodded, he loved Alice with every core of his heart. "I will, I promise, as long as you do the same for my brother." 

Billy grinned, "Absolutely man, you got it." Billy took a step back and fell to the floor. 

Klaus groaned, "I'm just going to leave him there." 

Five took that moment to look over the living room, Luther and Vincent were on the sofas, Tivahn was slumped over the floor and Diego had fallen asleep on the stool beside him. He chuckled. He was feeling a lot better. 

"You okay?" Klaus asked. 

Five nodded, "Yeah, I've enjoyed tonight, even though it was just an hour. God, those guys cannot hold their drink." 

"Nope." Klaus laughed, "Still, they're great." He said rubbing his stomach. 

"How far along are you, Klaus?" 

Klaus thought, "I think about 2, almost 3." He realized why his brother was asking, "Ah, you know you're lucky, you didn't have as much morning sickness and you weren't pregnant for that long." 

"Yeah but I kind of missed the good things you know, but if you want I can help you." 

Klaus smiled, "I'd like that." 

Five smirked, "You know, if I ever want kids again I won't be able to carry them." 

"Why not?" Klaus frowned. 

"Well, Mom said that the damage was too much, it'll have too much strain on me to do it again, even carrying it." Five explained. 

"You know, maybe Alice could carry it for you? If she wants that?" Klaus suggested. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind that." 

Five thought about it, "Maybe, I'd have to talk to her about it, she has had kids before. Anyway, don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself." 

Klaus smiled, pouring his brother another drink. "With family like this, what have I to worry about?" 

"Amen to that." 


	13. The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds out who put the stone inside of Diego which causes Diego to self evaluate.

1st January 2020 - New Year's Day 

Alice and Five sat with Diego in Reginald's study with a book in front of them. 

"So you're telling me that you found out who did this?" 

Alice shrugged, "I can't be sure who exactly it was but I found the family whose crest was on the stone that was inside of you." 

"Basically, they're a normal family apart from the daughters. Hestia, Carlotta and Xiangliu Powers." Five explained. 

"Wait? Xiang? Crap." Diego put his head in his hands, "Xiang was the one who did this." 

"How are you sure?" Alice asked. 

Diego sighed, sitting down on the desk, "Xiang works in the precinct with me, she was my partner. I knew that there was something odd with her. I'm such an idiot." 

Alice put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. Now we know who's behind it." 

"There might be a problem though..." Diego trailed off, "She left the other week. Her trail would've gone cold by now." 

Alice sighed, "Maybe, but we know who is behind it and we know to wait until she strikes back." 

Five and Diego nodded. 

Five put the book away, in the drawer to the desk. Sitting on the chair by the window he pondered. Why did Xiang do this and was she working for someone else? He was quiet in his thoughts, he didn't know what to do. Alice saw that he was worrying and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay, we can find her. Get her to tell us why she did it." 

Diego looked down at his hands and sighed, "Fuck me, she's such a bitch." 

Alice and Five agreed. 

*

Later that afternoon, Five was standing by the living room doorway watching Alice play with Lora on her little mat. Alice had a gentleness to her that only a few had ever seen, and he was one of them. He watched as his daughter was giggling at his girl. 

He watched as Alice talked to Lora, she may not be Lora's biological mother but she was still her mother.

Five stood there and watched and he came to the conclusion that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 


	14. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has a surprise in store for Alice.

14th February 2020 

 

Five was driving in his car with Alice in the passenger seat. She was smirking at him, wondering where they were going. That morning, Five woke up smiling saying that they were going out for the evening. 

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at him as he drove, "I'm curious. You're sneaky. You're not going to kill me right?" 

"Yes, because I'd kill someone dressed like this." He said sarcastically. "Look, I'm not telling you where we're going only that I think you'll love it." 

"I'll love anything that you had to do with." Alice said, "Besides, it is Valentine's Day." 

"Yep, leaving Lora with Allison was probably a good idea."

Alice nodded, "Oh yeah, Klaus and Billy were busy, Tivahn's with Oberon, Fiona's with her husband, Jess is meeting someone, Vincent's out and no offence I'm not leaving Lora with Luther." 

Five agreed, "Can you imagine?" 

Alice laughed happily, "Oh God. It would be awful." 

Five chuckled. "So, music?"  
"I have some CDs in the glovebox?" She said as she picked out one. 

Alice had brought the car for Five for Christmas since his old one was broken beyond repair. It was a sweet black Mustang, she got it off one of her friends for a good deal and Five loved it. He actually had a thing for old, good cars and Alice knew that. He loved the car but he loved her more. 

He laughed as 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go' played in the background through the speakers. 

"Good choice." He said. 

Alice smirked, "I have great taste." 

*

Five pulled the car up beside of an abandoned building. 

Alice raised an eyebrow, "So, what are we doing here?" 

Five paused to smile and turn the car's engine off. "You'll see." He got out of the car and opened the door to her side. He helped Alice out and showed the front of the building to her. 

"Right, where were we in the year 1956?" 

"Oh my God, we were here!" Alice gasped, "No way! How do- how do you remember that?" 

Five shrugged, smirking, "I remember it because it was one of my favorite days." 

*

Standing on the roof, Alice gazed at the starry sky above their heads, she smiled and leant her head on Five's shoulder. 

"Wow, Five I don't really want this to end." 

"It doesn't have to." He said. "I actually have to do something." 

Alice raised an eyebrow, "What?" 

Five moved back and stood in front of her, taking her hands into his own, smiling softly at her. She didn't say anything but she watched him as he spoke. 

"So, we had many adventures together but the best one we've had is our life together, the life that we're supposed to have. I've loved every moment with had together, you have been a mother to my child and I hope that you agree to..." 

He knelt down in front of her with a box in his hand,

"be my wife?"

Alice's eyes widened and she gasped as he held out the ring to her with tears in his bright eyes. Without hesitation she answered, 'yes'. 

"Yes! Yes, a million times yes!" She nodded, Five put the ring on her finger and as he stood up Alice jumped into his arms, putting his head into her hands and kissing him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I love you." 

She put her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you too." 

 


	15. Antonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego meets Detective Antonia Onyx

5th March 2020 

 

Diego went to work that morning bright and early not knowing that he would be assigned a new partner after the while debacle with Xiang. Still, he went to work with a coffee in his hand. He entered the precinct and headed to the morning briefing. His boss, Sergeant Darius Blackthorn (who happened to be friends with Alice) kept him behind and introduced him to the new asset to the squad. 

"Diego, this is Detective Antonia Onyx." He introduced. 

Antonia shook Diego's hand, "Nice to meet you, you can call me Toni." 

Diego shook her hand, "Pleasure, I'm Diego." 

Darius handed him a new case, "I know that you're already working on the Powers case but do you think you could assist Toni on her first case?" 

Diego nodded, "Sure, don't see why not." 

Darius handed Toni the matching file and went back to work. Diego showed Toni to her desk, which happened to be opposite him. He helped her to settle and they began talking about the case. 

"So, a woman, mid 50s, murder weapon at the scene. I'll run for prints then we should have our perp." 

Diego smiled, "You're good."  
She smirked, "Not exactly a hard first case."

He shrugged, "Maybe not but you were literally given that like an hour ago and you've pretty much solved it," He grinned, "good solve."  
"So, you Detective Hargreeves? As in Diego Hargreeves?"  
"You're talking about the Umbrella Academy right?" He asked. "Yep, that's me."  
She broke out into a grin, "That's kind of cool. I was always kind of a fan. I know some from that Institute too." 

"You do?" He questioned. "So do I, we're kind of family with them now." 

She sat down on the desk, after putting the file down, "You are? Personally I always thought you were pretty badass. I mean, the only thing I can do is talk to animals." 

"You have powers too." 

She nodded, "I know that we're not supposed to tell people but you have powers to so... yeah." She explained. 

Diego bit his lip, "Talking to animals is kind of helpful though." 

"Yep," she giggled, "but maybe I should tell animals to beat yo the perps."

He laughed, "I'd pay to watch that though." 

She smiled, and Diego could see that she was blushing slightly. 

"Hey, do you want to catch a drink sometime?" He asked. "Catch up some more?" 

She nodded, smiling, "I'd like that."

*

Five was catching a drink with Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus and Vanya later that evening with a smile on his face. 

"Okay," said Luther, "why did you call us here?" 

Five took a sip from his drink and sighed, "So, I have some news and I thought I should tell you all together." 

"Are you pregnant again?" asked Vanya. 

Five shook his head laughing, "No, God no, erm, so. I'm just going to come out with it. I proposed to Alice last month." 

"Last month?" Allison shrieked, "Why has it take you so long to tell us?" 

"Yeah Five, that seems like an important detail." said Klaus. 

Five cleared his throat, "Yeah I know but I was figuring out how to tell you." 

"Well, you've told us now," Vanya sighed, "when are you thinking?" 

Five shrugged, "I don't know really. I want it to be a special day but not sure when."

"You don't have to decide straight away." said Diego, "But I kind of need to go now, I have a date." 

"Wait, Diego, you have a date?" Klaus spluttered, "since when and with whom?" 

"None of your business Klaus. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Diego gulped down his drink and left the bar. His siblings watched him walk off and went back to talk and wonder who the mystery person was. 


	16. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lora says her first word.  
> Everyone thinks it's awesome.  
> Five has mixed thoughts.

16th March 2020 

 

Everyone was present when Lora said her first word. They were sitting in the living room just talking. Five was bouncing Lora on his knee when she said it. 

"Mama!" 

Everyone started laughing which caused Lora to start giggling, waving her hands in the air. 

"Okay, who told Lora to call me that?" 

Klaus looked to the side of him and burst into a fit of laughter, so did Billy when he realized what had happened. 

Five raised his eyebrow and sighed, "Ben! I am going to kill you!" 

*

Lora had been able to see her Uncle Ben since she was over 4 months old. When Five or Alice couldn't watch her, like at night, Ben would watch over his niece, be a friend to her when no one else could. 

So... he may have been responsible for Lora to call Five 'Mama'. 

When Five was in the room alone with Lora, Ben would point at Five and say 'Mama' which eventually Lora picked up. 

Not going to lie, he thought it was hilarious that Lora had actually said it. 

*

"Come on Five," said Klaus, "it's kind of funny." 

Five put Lora in front of his face and smirked at her, "You think you have a one up on me young lady?" 

"Mama! Mama!" Lora repeated over and over again.

Klaus and Billy were laughing still. Five pointed a finger at his brother, "You won't be laughing in 5 months Klaus." 

That didn't stop Klaus from laughing, Billy put a hand on his stomach and kissed Klaus on the forehead. 

Alice put a hand on Five's shoulder and the other hand on Lora's cheek, "Lighten up hun, she won't be calling it you forever." 

Billy gasped, "Speaking of, Fiona should be able to come to the party. Is she allowed to bring Oliver and the kids?" 

Five nodded, "Of course, how many kids does she have again?" 

"So, she has twin boys, both 5, Jonah and Kyle. Her and Oliver have been married for 6 years now." Alice elaborated. 

Allison clinked her glass, "It's kind of nice to know how many kids are in the family now." 

Luther nodded, "Hey, Diego, you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" 

Diego chucked a cushion at his head, "Toni and I aren't official yet, we've been on a couple of dates." 

Everyone raised their eyebrows at him. 

"If you want you can invite her to Lora's party?" Five suggested. 

"Mama!" Lora shouted, flailing her hands around. 

Alice chuckled and rubbed her cheek. "See even Lora wants to meet her." 

"Yeah," Diego started, "no offence but I'm not taking the words of my niece who can only say one word." 

"Which is mama by the way." Klaus laughed. 

Five flew him evil eyes, glaring at him. "If you weren't pregnant I would kill you." 

Klaus smirked, "Yeah, okay big guy."

Lora burst out laughing and giggled in Five's lap which made everyone else laugh. 


	17. Lora's First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 1st - Lora's First Birthday  
> A Year after the 'apocalypse'

April 1st 2020 

 

When Five woke up that morning he realized that it had been a whole year since the apocalypse had been prevented, that and it was his baby's first birthday. He couldn't believe that a whole year had passed since- since the Handler, all of that. He woke up that early morning, woken by the sun and not the baby monitor. Five opened his eyes and was greeted by his fiance's sleeping form beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes.   
"Morning." She mumbled sleepily. 

He gazed down at the ring on her finger, "So, when are we supposed to be expecting the rest of your family?" 

She groaned as she rolled over to meet him face-to-face, "Erm, like 12 I think? What time is it now?" 

"7" 

"Oh wow." She giggled. 

Five kissed her head, "I'm just going to check on the birthday girl." 

Alice smiled, "It's weird to think that she's a year old already. Don't you think?" 

Five nodded as he swung his legs over the bed, throwing the duvet over him, catching a glimpse of her naked body, then he realized his own body was naked. 

He looked over and she shook her head. 

"We didn't do anything like that." She sadly smiled. "Don't worry." 

Five looked back and roughly grabbed his lounge trousers. He hadn't had... anything like that since last year. He was grateful he had Alice. She never pushed him to do anything that he didn't want. He knew that he would eventually try to- you know, with her. Just not yet. He wasn't ready. She was so patient with him. 

_"There are other ways to show love."_ She told him. 

Alice huddled around the duvet, watching Five grab a t-shirt and kiss her cheek as he left their bedroom, retrieving Lora from her own. As he left, Alice got her own nightclothes on and changed into them, tidying the bed and brushing her long, raven locks. 

Not 10 minutes passed before Five returned with Lora in his arms, and a bottle of warm milk in the other. He teleported to the seat beside her and put Lora in his lap. 

"I'm sorry Alice." He whispered. 

Alice laid her head on his shoulder, "Why are you sorry?" 

He was silent, and then she knew. 

"Oh, my love, you don't need to apologize, I understand all too well how you feel." She said softly, stroking Lora's chubby cheek. "I do. I love you." 

"I love you too," Five whispered back, Lora cooed in his arms, mumbling 'mama' again. Five sighed, she still hadn't stopped calling him that, not that he minded all that much. 

Lora giggled and waved her hands around, Alice gigged with her, Five hugged them both to his chest. 

*

12PM arrived and the guests started to come in. 

The Hargreeves were already there, including Claire who had come to stay with Allison. Billy was basically connected to Klaus at all times, especially more considering Klaus nearing the 5 month stage. 

Vincent had driven the rest of the Nobles there too, with Jess. Tivahn had brought his husband, Oberon and Fiona and come with her husband Oliver and two children, Jonah and Kyle. 

Grace had been baking all morning with the help of Diego and his 'friend' Toni. The rest of his siblings were shocked to say the least about his new friend. Toni was really sweet and she was a brilliant detective, her and Diego had been partners for quite a few of her first few cases. 

Claire was making herself better acquainted with Jonah and Kyle considering that they were almost family now, so Five put them in charge of Lora whilst he was welcoming in the adults. 

"Hi guy, welcome back it's been a while." Five welcomed with Alice on his arm. 

Jess shoved a present in Alice's face, "Right yeah, where's the birthday girl? 'Cause I want a drink and I'm not being a bad influence on the kid." 

Alice smiled, "This way sis," then she whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?" 

She shrugged, "Nothing's wrong. C'mon let's party!" 

Alice sighed but showed her sister into the living room, making a quick glance at Five. 

Five slapped his hands together, "Right, that's everyone."   
Five wandered back into the living room, looking over to the pile of presents that were sitting on the table over there then looking over to the corner of the room and seeing the kids play and interact with Lora. 

Alice poured Jess a glass then begrudgingly handed her it, "Go steady on them." 

Jess scoffed, "Fine. Whatever!" 

"Hey, Teen." Fiona said, approaching the bar to get her kids a drink. "You okay?" 

Alice nodded, "Yeah but what's up with Jess." 

"Oh, has she not told you?" Fiona asked. 

Alice shook her head. 

"Right, well, she split up with that girl last week. She still hasn't gotten over it really." Fiona explained. "Is Allison here?" 

"Yeah, she's over there with Vanya." Alice pointed out. 

"Nice." Fiona exclaimed. "I kind of need her advice about this party I'm going to." 

"The award one?" 

Fiona nodded, sipping on her freshly made drink, "Yeah. I don't know. I can't go in the same dress as last time." 

"Go and ask her then." 

Fiona grinned, "Right. I shall. I'll talk more in a sec." 

Alice laughed as she watched her other sister gallivanting off to Allison on the other side of the room. 

 

Alice poured herself a drink and gulped it down, feeling a slight ache in her head, hearing the children laugh in the background. 

"Hey, you okay?" Five asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

She smiled, "Of course I am." She sipped her drink. "Is Lora okay?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, are you?" 

She nodded again, "I am, why?" 

"You look a bit down," He said. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me. You know that right?" 

She smiled, "I know." 

*

Later on, the family gathered round as Five opened the presents that were given to Lora for her birthday. She was given an abundance of toys and teddies, Uncle Klaus had knitted another blanket made of pink and green, Aunts Fiona and Allison had given her some new clothes, including a little dress for the after party for the wedding. Uncle Luther had made a nightlight in the shape of a moon, with stars hanging from it. Uncles, Vin and Tivahn (with Oberon) had made a swing set that was going to go out in the garden. Jessica gave her a bunny, and Diego and Toni gave her a doll house. 

Alice made given Lora a small chain with a nightingale on it, a necklace that she had when she was a baby. Five loved in and put it inside of a small chest that had all of Lora's things that she couldn't use quite yet. 

Five gave his gift for Lora when everyone had left and he was putting her to bed when it was night. He sat in the rocking chair with a sleepy Lora on his knee. He brushed her small brown hairs back on her head, kissing her whilst humming a gentle tune. He held his gift for her a locket with his and Alice's picture in it. He knew that one day he would have to tell Lora who her real mother was but for now... he simply sat there with his world in his arms and a smile on his face. 


	18. Medusa Makes a Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiangliu watches from the outside, watches the child and the oh so annoying adults.

April 18th 2020 

 

Xiangliu Powers had worked for Beatrice Browning long before she became the new Handler at the Commission. Now, Beatrice had given her the task of watching Lora Hargreeves, not killing her, but watching her, then snatching her when the time was right. As she watched little Lora, she also spotted Alice Evelynn, she noticed that she was spending an awful lot of time with Number Five. 

Hmm. 

How very interesting. 

Not only was Xiang Beatrice's muscle, she was her own person. There was a reason that they called her Medusa, even though her own name was the name of a Chinese mythical snake demon, instead of hair, Xiang had snakes. However, her name wasn't all that true... she couldn't turn people to stone by making eye contact with them. 

Other than that though, Xiang was a beautiful woman but also quite apathetic when it came to her victims... in particular Diego Hargreeves. Now, she didn't feel any compassion towards him, sure he was cute, but that was it. Putting that stone inside of him was just a message... and she hoped that Evelynn took the hint. 

 

Xiang was coming... and she never failed. 

 

She would get Lora Hargreeves

 

If that was the last thing that she did. 

*

"So, darling, how's it going?" Beatrice asked her. "Find anything?"

"Well, Madam, all that I know is that there's going to be a wedding. Want me to crash it?" 

"Go, but don't cause a ruckus, oh and stay out of sight. I don't want Kraken to kill you just yet." 

"Shame."

"Report back if you find anything more."

"Of course Madam." 


	19. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday 1st May 2020  
> The Night before the Wedding.

In the end, the couple decided to have the wedding at the Noble Institute due to the fact that it was in the middle of nowhere, there was a large garden in the back (which was basically the size of a large field). The other reason was the fact that her adoptive father Victor was ill, really ill, and couldn't be away from the house for too long. However, the Nobles actually invited the Hargreeves clan to stay the weekend, or as long as they wanted. Since the house was so large, on the night before, Five was kept to one side of the house and Alice was secluded to the other half. 

After all, it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. 

Five spent most of that evening reading in one of the guest rooms, and looking at the history of the Noble Institute, and who the missing numbers were. Alice's other six siblings, the missing adopted children, were dead. Died when they were just children, they couldn't handle their powers. Still, of all of them, Thirteen was always the strongest. Alice never really told him what she was truly capable of, but she didn't really need to. Her main skill was time manipulation, she could make it do whatever she wanted. That was probably the reason why the Commission had her captive. The other thing that she could do was learn the skills of other 'Uniques' and use their powers. She also had heightened senses and enhanced healing capabilities, she could heal herself and she could also heal others. 

Alice truly was extraordinary, and he never met anyone else quite like her. She wasn't a monster, but they were very similar. He remembered the first time he saw her kill a target. It was the most beautiful scene of combat and sheer talent Five had ever seen. She had such a way with her powers and skills that he would leave her to fight all of them at once. He honestly couldn't believe that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with her, husband and wife, partners in crime. 

In the guest room, the night before the were getting married, he sat in front of the window, bouncing Lora on his knee. She was giggling at the window, putting her chubby hands on the surface of it, tapping it gently. 

"Dada!" She cooed at him. 

Yes, Lora had stopped calling him 'mama' but changed it to 'dada'. Five had a feeling that Ben talked to her, and Lora being Lora, listened to her uncle and followed his lead. 

"Yes, you see the garden outside, that's where you're wearing your dress that Auntie Allison got for you." Five said softly into her ear. He smiled as Lora yawned and fell against his chest. 

"Sleepy huh?" Five stood up from the chair and sat on the bed, putting Lora beside him, pulling her blanket over her. "Well, get some sleep little one, big day tomorrow." 

*

On the other side of the house, Alice was sitting on her bed in her old bedroom, rifling through some pictures that had been inside a keepsake box in her wardrobe. She picked one out with her and her daughter when she was born, Melody. Alice was being hunted down at the time, and she was always being hunted, to keep her safe, she gave Melody to the father's sister. Melody's father died before she was even born, a shot to the head. Alice wasn't in love with him, they were friends, it was a simple mistake the night that made Melody but Alice didn't want him dead. He didn't deserve to die, and still after all this time... she wished that she had Melody, that she didn't give her away. 

At least she knew where Melody was. 

Queens, New York. 

Alice always had an eye on her daughter but she couldn't ever see her properly, or talk to her. Melody could be in danger if she even knew who her mother really was. Alice's instructions to Angel, Melody's aunt, were very specific. Never tell her that Alice Evelynn was her mother, and that Alice was alive. The less she knew about Alice Evelynn the better. 

Still, it didn't mean that Alice didn't love her. 

Alice sighed and put the pictures away and shoved the box back into the wardrobe. Sitting back on her bed, she sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Her head snapped to the side as the sound of knocking could be heard on the door's wooden surface. 

Into the room, walked Willow, the machine that Victor made to act as a mother. The very same model as Grace, only with a few differences to her appearance. 

"Mum." Alice smiled at her. 

Willow walked into the room with a tray in her hand, on the tray was a warm mug of hot chocolate, "Your favourite dear." 

"Thank you." Alice thanked as she took the mug from the tray, blowing the steam away before taking a sip. "It's delicious." 

"It always made you better when you were upset or nervous." 

"Nervous?" Alice asked, "Why would I be nervous?" 

"For tomorrow, my sweet." Willow sat down on the bed, beside Alice. "I can always tell when you're nervous. Why don't you tell me what's troubling you?" 

"It's nothing Mum." Alice said. Willow raised an eyebrow. "No, really Mum, it's fine."

Willow said nothing more but Alice sighed. 

"Okay, fine you win. As usual." Alice placed the mug onto the silver surface of the tray. "I'm not nervous as such and I'm certainly not getting cold feet. It's just... how do I know that I'll be a good wife?" 

"You don't. The good thing though is that there isn't a guideline. No one's perfect, but every wife is different. Just be the woman you are now." 

Alice smiled at her adoptive, mechanical mother, "Thanks Mum, that kind of makes me feel a little better." 

"Of course darling, anytime." 

Before Willow could leave, Alice tugged on her dress. "You know, tomorrow, could you help me with my hair? The other's are doing the makeup but you always did my hair when I was little." 

"I would love nothing more." 

*

In Billy's bedroom, he was lying on the sofa with Klaus curled up by his side, the rounded stomach touching his. Klaus chuckled before talking to him. 

"So, when do you think it'll be us?" 

Billy grinned, "Us what?" 

"Oh you know, married?" Klaus giggled, "I mean, our siblings are getting married tomorrow. How weird's that?" 

Billy brushed his fingers through his mate's hair, "It's definitely weird but when is anything not when it concerns our families? Besides, we have junior to think of first." 

Klaus smiled and put his hand over Billy's, that was rubbing the bump. Klaus smile grew as he felt the little one kick inside of him. "You thinking of any names?" 

"It's up to you. I made a promise after all." 

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Promise." 

"Dave. He spoke to me yesterday, I promised that I would look after you and our baby, with all my heart." 

"Did you like him?" Klaus asked, eyes lowering and watering up. 

"I understood why you loved him." Billy admitted.

Klaus kissed him then, "I love you, you know. I love Dave too, I didn't want to choose. I didn't. But you understand. You're one of the only people that understand what it's like... to have this power, and the pain that comes with it." 

Billy brushed Klaus' hair out of his hands, "Power comes with a price, yes. A price that I'm willing to pay with you by my side." 

Klaus threw his arms around him, putting his head into the crook of Billy's neck. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow." 


	20. Wedding Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Day has arrived

"You need some help with that?" Allison asked her brother. 

Five stood there in the guest bedroom, looking into the mirror, tying his tie. "I'm good thanks." 

Allison chuckled and stepped forward, standing beside him. She was wearing a lilac dress with her hair in a bun on her head. She watched her brother's fingers wrap around the material as Five tied the tie, pulling it up and straightening his jacket. 

"You remember when we were little and you used to help me with my hair, especially when it got super tangled?" 

He nodded, smiling at the fond memories, "Yeah, what made you think of that?" 

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it was just you wearing your tuxedo for your  _wedding day_ made me think of that." 

He smirked, "How is everything between you and Patrick anyway?" 

"Not good," She admitted, "Claire's going to be here today obviously but it truly is over between us." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." She sighed. "Anyway, where is the blushing bride?" 

"Her room I think," Five breathed, brushing his hair with his fingers, "her sisters are helping her get ready." 

"Not going to lie, I love Fiona. God, she is so pretty and her kids are beautiful." Allison said, her tone slightly filled with jealousy. 

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows with her you know." Five confessed, "Each of them has a dark past, I only know of Alice's for obvious reasons." 

"So there really is nothing secretive between you two?" 

"There's going to be parts that we don't know about each other, but yeah no secrets really." 

Allison smiled and nodded, "That's nice. It's nice to know that you don't hide anything from each other."

Five grinned, he turned around and saw his sister smiling at him, "Are you actually okay though? You don't seem yourself." 

Allison shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I've fucked everything up, like these powers that I've abused. I can't blame anyone else but me." 

"You can blame Dad." 

"I can't though. I mean with my power I could have stopped everything from happening. I could have but I didn't." 

Five understood what she meant by that but something that he learnt from Alice was that, "You can't change the past. Though, you can learn from what has happened." 

"She tell you that?" 

"Yes actually." Five laughed under his breath, "It's weird though because our job was to go to the past and make sure that the future isn't screwed over. Ha, I've never really though that what Alice said didn't actually make much sense." 

"What does?" She chuckled. 

Five dusted himself down, "So, how do I look?" 

Allison looked him up and down, "Pretty dapper actually little brother." 

"We're the same age and actually I've lived a lot longer than you, Number Three." 

"Sure thing, Number Five." 

*

"Alice, can you please stop fidgeting." Fiona giggled as she brushed her sister's hair.   
"I'm sorry," Alice laughed, "I'm just nervous, and excited if I'm honest." 

"I'm glad little sis." 

"I'm older than you."

"Well, I'm taller." 

"Short jokes?" Alice asked amused. "Really? On this day?" 

"Yep." 

Jess laughed from her place on Alice's bed, "Oh my days, I cannot walk in these frickin' shoes."  
"Oh well," Fiona shrugged, "All eyes will be on this girl anyway." 

"You could have mentioned that they didn't fit before the big day Jess." Alice sighed. 

"They fit, they're just uncomfortable." Jess laughed. "Have you seen Billy's boyfriend? He's so big now!" 

Alice smiled, "Klaus is really nice, and Billy really likes him so... perfect match." 

Alice moaned as Fiona tugged at her hair, her sister apologized and finished it, spraying it to keep it in shape. "Right, there we go, now go get dressed, we need to go check if people are coming in." 

"Will do." 

Alice watched her sisters leave through the mirror and then sighed as she looked at her reflection, her black [hair](https://www.google.com/search?tbm=isch&q=wedding+braids+with+flowers&chips=q:wedding+braids+with+flowers,g_1:half+up+half+down,online_chips:bridal+hair,online_chips:flower+crown&usg=AI4_-kSPFY3IzzvlKyXo079gY-qk3j_BFQ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjwqrSL0bbiAhUM4OAKHeN2DrUQ4lYIKygA&biw=1280&bih=610&dpr=1.5#imgrc=uyCZ7GPZR7EHpM:) trailing down her head, her emerald eyes shining in the light. Her [dress](https://www.google.com/search?tbm=isch&q=wedding+dresses+white+&chips=q:bride+dress+white,g_1:simple:-4RHIQ7-IM8%3D&usg=AI4_-kQfKUQZre26ALvUKWnBRzoFed26ng&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi1zY_K0bbiAhXhBGMBHfGIBogQ4lYIMigG&biw=1280&bih=610&dpr=1.5#imgrc=QmfK7pAqmkyD7M:) made of white and lace hanging up on the wardrobe, the veil was hanging beside it. It was strange to think that she would be getting married. She had always dreamt of her wedding day as her child, hoping to spend the rest of her life with someone who truly understood who she was. 

She smiled sweetly into the mirror, "Well, let's get ready." 

*

Fiona stood downstairs in the living room, assembling the bridesmaids. Her, Jess, Claire, Allison and Vanya were bridesmaids, wearing matching pale pink dresses with a flower in each of their hair. Claire was holding Allison's hand as she watched Alice's sisters talking to each other. Vanya was standing by Allison's side. 

"You playing later?" Asked Allison. 

Vanya nodded, "Yeah, kind of nervous, I still can't believe that they asked me to play." 

"Why?" Allison gasped, "You're an amazing violinist, one of the best I've seen." 

"Really?" 

Allison nodded, she looked down to Claire who was staring at Fiona. Fiona was crouching in front of Jonah and Kyle. 

"Okay boys, you remember what you have to do?" 

Jonah nodded, "Yeah Mummy, we know." 

"Good." Fiona smiled as she kissed her sons' heads. She turned to Claire and smiled at her. "You excited sweetie?" 

Claire nodded, holding the basket of flowers in her little hands.

"She looks adorable." Fiona told Allison. "You must be proud." 

"I am." Allison smiled, "I could say the same about your boys." 

"Thank you." Fiona grinned at her. 

Allison turned her head to see Diego breathing heavily at the door, "Diego, what's wrong?"

"We may have a bit of a problem."  
Allison raised an eyebrow in concern, "What kind of problem?"

"Klaus' water just broke"


	21. Stopping Time for the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Klaus' labour progresses, Alice manages to stop time.

Five raced to Klaus who was hunched over in his bedroom doorway, Five took his brother's hand and helped Klaus to breathe. 

"Are you okay?" 

Klaus shook his head, "It's your wedding, I don't want to ruin it for you." 

"It's okay," Five sighed, "Alice kind of came up with a plan." 

*

_"Shit." Five muttered, he paced in front of everyone. "What do we do?"_

_"Well," Diego rubbed his head, "I don't know."_

_"I do."_

_Everyone turned their heads to see Alice walking down he stairs in her wedding dress. Five's jaw dropped slightly and there was this sparkle in his eyes.  
"Alice..." He whispered, he couldn't quite form his words. _

_Alice put her hands up, "Okay, neither of us want Klaus to miss the wedding so I have some of a plan."_

_"Which is?" Allison asked, Fiona standing beside her._

_"I can stop time. I'll stop it, baby's out and voila Klaus doesn't miss anything. I would hate for him too, he did most of the work."_

_"I agree." Five nodded, not being able to take his eyes off of her. "Okay, I'm guessing you need a quiet room."  
"Yep." Alice looked behind her. "I'll go to my cell. Please don't disturb me. Come get me when the baby's out." _

_Five nodded, he looked to Diego, "Where's Klaus now?"_

_"Upstairs." Diego gestured for Five to follow him. Alice nodded then raced to her cell in the basement. She picked up the front of her dress as she ran. She brushed her hair from her eyes and opened the door to the pristine, white room._

 

_She sat herself down on the floor and closed her eyes, putting her hands in front. She concentrated and felt the blue glow emit from her hands as she paused time everywhere apart from the birthing room. The sound of ticking paused and she felt herself drift off._

_*_

Klaus groaned against the sheets, "I'm really sorry Five." 

"Don't be," Five softly said, "It happens, you'll be fine." 

Klaus cut himself off with a large groan. Five looked to the doorway as Willow walked inside. She looked very much like Grace which helped as Willow would be assisting with the birth. Since Alice paused time, that meant that she paused Grace too. 

Time seemed to drag on but the birth was progressing quite quickly. The whole time, Five was thinking about when Lora was born and how painful it had been considering he was still in his teenage body at the time, luckily Klaus had more than enough time to expand his hips so that he could have the baby without too much trouble. Five couldn't help but feel slightly jealous by it. He held onto one of Klaus' hands and Billy held onto the other. A few hours had passed before Klaus was able to push the baby out. 

Willow held a blanket between his legs, encouraging Klaus whilst she did so. 

"I can see the top of the head." said Willow, her hands working underneath the gown that they had put on Klaus. 

Klaus glanced back to Five who was smiling softly at him. 

"God, how did you do this?" Klaus gritted out. 

"Same as you are." 

Billy bit his lip as Klaus' nails dug into his skin, "You're doing great Klaus." 

Klaus screeched as the next contraction came. Billy held on tighter to Klaus' hand, brushing the knuckles with his thumb. He kissed the side of Klaus' sweaty temple, whispering soft words into his ear. 

"One more push and the head will be out." 

Klaus arched his back as he pushed and felt the head plop out of him, he didn't loosen his grip though. Five left his side to grab a wet rag and wiped his brother's head. 

 

With a final push the baby's head was expelled from Klaus' and let loose a cry, Billy smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around Klaus as Willow wrapped up the baby then placed the bundle into Klaus' waiting arms. Five nodded in approval and apologized but he had to go and find Alice. 

*

He opened the door to her cell and frowned as the thin trail of blood leaking from her nose. He crouched in front of her and put a hand on her cheek. Alice broke out from her trance and smiled. 

"Is it over?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, are you okay?" 

Alice nodded, wiping the blood from her nose. "Yeah. Oh." 

"What?" 

Alice looked down and frowned, "Isn't it supposed to be back luck to see the bride before the wedding?" 

"Perhaps." FIve smiled, "We'll have to wait for Klaus but I think that we can get ready now." 

"Good." Alice said as Five helped her up. "I need to go and get something from my bedroom and then I think that we're ready." 


	22. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice watches over Lora for Five, now that they're married Lora is basically her daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! So sorry it's been too long since an update. I didn't really know what to do so I'm time jumping for a min!

"You know where everything is right?" Five asked her worriedly. 

Alice nodded, "Yes, Five, don't worry, the little lady is going to be fine." 

Five bit his lip but nodded. Alice smiled softly and placed a hand on his cheek, "I have been a mum you know, not for long but give me a chance and I'll show you that Lora will be fine with me." 

"It's not that." Five grumbled, "I just hate leaving her." 

"I know." Alice kissed his cheek, "She'll be okay, now go before your siblings kill you." 

"Of course." Five blushed for a moment before composing himself, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Alice replied. 

Five looked at his side as he held Lora on his hip. She was sucking her thumb, her little eyes looked tired. 

"I think she might need a sleep." Alice pointed out. 

"Yeah," Five nodded, he gently passed her over to his wife to which Alice took her and cradled her as the little one yawned loudly. Alice giggled as she stroked her thumb over the chubby, little cheek. "I'll pop her down for a sleep, don't worry. I won't take an eye off her." 

Five smiled graciously, "It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy's going to take care of you while Daddy's out." 

Five stroked her curls before leaving a little kiss on her forehead. He put a hand on Alice's shoulder, "Take care, alright? I won't be long." 

"I know." Alice whispered. "We'll be okay." 

"If there's-"

"There won't be." Alice reassured. 

"Just in case." Five mumbled. 

"Okay, if, and that's a big if, anything goes wrong, you'll be the first to know." 

"Thank you." Five kissed her forehead. He looked to his little girl and kissed her forehead too. "I'll be back soon." 

"See you later, hon." 

*

Alice watched Five leave through the main hall with the rest of his siblings in tow. She smiled softly with Lora on her hip. "Come on, sweetie." 

Lora giggled, waving her chubby fists at Alice's face. Alice chuckled in response, taking her back inside the living room of the academy. Alice sat down on the sofa, placing Lora on her knees, humming a gentle tune as Lora blinked sleepily. 

"You know, I used to have a little girl, she looked a little like you. Bright blue eyes, little wisps of black hair, you two could've been friends." Alice whispered to the child despite Lora falling asleep. "I haven't seen her for years. I wonder where she'd be now." 

Lora mumbled something under her breath as she snuggled up to Alice's chest, her head lolling on top. 

Alice laughed quietly, "That's okay, you sleep, little one." 

"Mama." Lora looked up to her.

Alice looked down, kissing her cheek. "Are you sleepy for bed?" 

Lora nodded, "Papa?" 

"He'll be back soon, honey." Alice reasurred her. "It's okay, I'll look after you." 

Lora smiled and closed her eyes. Alice cradled her as she stood up from the sofa, continuing to hum a lullaby she remembered singing to Melody for the short amount of time that she had her. Alice walked along the hallway upstairs until she reached Lora's nursery. She used her powers to turn the doorknob and turn on the music box. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the curtains. Alice held Lora with one arm as she pulled the curtains closed. She smiled contently, she made sure that the pajamas that Lora was wearing were clean before placing her down in her crib. 

As she turned the mobile, Lora was replaced with Melody, her little baby. Melody would be 14 now. Sometimes Alice regretted giving her away to Melody's aunt but at the same time, she was safer that way and that was what she wanted. All Alice wanted was Melody to be safe. 

Alice stroked Lora's head, kissing her cheek as the small being continued to slumber. "Good night, munchkin." 

*


End file.
